Don't take what is not you'rs
by dandelion-daisey
Summary: Wanderer is placed into Katniss Everdeens body. Will wanderer help Katniss protect Prim and Gale? And will someone finally notice Peeta...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger games, or The Host.**

 **Alright guys, go easy on me, this is my first fanfic**

* * *

I open my eyes. They were right. The last memory was horrible, and something I could not prepare myself for.

"Oh, good. She is awake. Tell me, what do you go by?" asks a woman who has her long blond hair pulled into a high ponytail, and dressed in all white from head to toe, standing next to my healer, Ford, who was also in all white.

"they call me Wanderer," I say.

"That makes sense, considering you have been to 8 of the 12 planets we have. Im sorry, but I need you to try to find as much information about your host to see if we can find the rest of the resistance." The seeker asked.

"Resistance?" I asked.

"yes, there is a small resistance, and we believe your host was part of it, for she attempted suicide." My healer answered.

"Oh,um… her name was Katniss Everdeen, she was born in district Panem, she lived on 12th street until… she ran away from her home…when this started… with" The memories were slowing down, coming to me slower, and then a black wall came up."Icant see who with, sorry seeker."

"That is ok wanderer, she is a tough one, it might take a while." The seeker said.

 _Fast forward 1 day_

I got up to get ready for my meeting with the seeker today. I walked over to the mirror to look at my new body. She was quite pretty, with her brown hair, and tan skin-

 _Mine._

I jumped a little at the unfamiliar voice. She can't still be in my body, can she?

 _I said MINE. This is MY body. Get OUT! I know what you things do, you are murderers you think im going to let you and your buddy's kill the rest of the survivors!?_

The voice was rising, becoming shrill.

"Shut up, this is my body now," I whispered back.

 _No its not. Who said you could come in here and steal my memories? And you call yourselves peaceful._

I ignored her as I walked to the seekers office.

It was 2 hours later, and I had gotten real close to figuring out who she was with. "She was with… GALE!" I nearly shout as I finally get through the wall.

 _NOOO! You can't tell her that! Take it back! Say you misunderstood it! Please! I'm begging you!_

She screeched.

"And… "I found it. The next name but she freaked out.

 _Please! You already told her about him! Please don't say that name! she CANT die! I will make your life a living hell if you say that name. I was supposed to go back! I promised him I would protect her!_

"Primrose Everdeen." I finished, not caring what Katniss said.

 _I HATE YOU._

"Thank you wanderer," said the seeker as she walked out of the room. As soon as she was out I started looking for other information. I saw a bunch of lines before she could put a wall up, still irritated I had found the names. I grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil and drew the weird, scratchy lines on it. I got up to bring it to the seeker when Katniss stopped me.

 _No! Throw. It. Away. Now. RIP IT UP! Rip it up now, please, you already gave her their names. She will never know you had it. Please._

I felt a pang of guilt rush through me, I already gave up her family. So I ripped the paper up and threw it into the trash as I walked out the room and past the seeker.

* * *

It has been 2 weeks since then, and i havent really gotten any more info, so when the seeker walked into my room, i didnt think any thing of it, and just automaticaly said, ''I havent found anything new."

"I know. thats why I came here to tell you that you are getting removed, and put into a different body tonight, and im going to get this one, and this body i am in now will be on hold for me, and when i am done with her, we will have no choice but to get rid of her if i can't talk any sense into her, and get her gone." and with that she left.

Oh _god no! she.. but.. you cant let her do that! please! help me! if she comes in... she'll find them!_

It is no use. there is no way to get out of this, goodbye katniss. she was silent.

* * *

It was 2 hours later, and i heard two sets of footsteps coming down the hall.

 _Wanderer, she is coming! please help me and my family! i cant let them die because of me!_

but there is no other way out.

 _yes there is!grab that chair and put it against the door!_ she said, sounding hopeful. i grabbed the chair and put the back of it against the wall. how is this supposed to keep them out?

 _no, the other way._

i flipped the chair around. now there is no way out katniss!

 _Yes there is, slid the window open! hurry!_

i opened it and stood on the edge. Katniss, I cant do this...

 _good thing_ I _can._ she said before she took over our body, and jumped into the water below.

* * *

see you guys as soon as i can figure out how to upload another chapter... it would go faster if some one could help me, lol

-dandelion-daisey


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Hunger games, or The Host.**

 **Alright guys, go easy on me, this is my first fanfic**

* * *

 **I came up spitting water.**

 _oh, suck it up, cry baby. now, swim to the shore and get out of the water. we need to find a car or something to get us to them._

hold on, we are going to see my healer, i trust him. we are not going to find your family.

 _ok,ok fine. just hurry up and GET OUT OF HERE!_

i climbed up on shore and ran to the nearest car.

"Sir, may I please borrow your car?" i asked.

"Of course, she is full of..." we didnt get to here what he said next, because we drove off before he could finish.

* * *

I snapped out of the memory katniss was playing, only to reliese that she had made me turn around, and go the wrong way. on both sides of the rosd was dessert, just like in her memory.

"You lire!you made me get distracted so you could take us somewhere else to get your family!" i yelled as i took a sharp u-turn.

 _NO!_ katniss screeched as she took control once again, and turned us to fast. the car rolled, and rolled, and rolled

* * *

"Now what" i asked, looking at the totaled car.

 _we go into the desert, to my family._

"well, i guess that's our only option now that _you_ totlaed the car.

 _Yea, whatever, go this way._ she said as she turned my to face further into the desert. I started walking, only to be interupted by katniss again.

 _no, don't leave tracks for them to follow,_ she said as i fixed where i was stepping.

* * *

i woke up to someone trying to force some water passed my cracked lips and down my throat. I opened my eyes only a litle, I could see the huge tree above me, and an oddly familiar man.

 _Its haymitch!_ katniss said.

"Haymitch, you.. found.. us," i gaspe between gulps of water, for I had sat up and took the canteen from him.

"Us?" he asked, suspisciously. I turned to face him and stand up, when he finally noticed my eyes.

"Oh, your _not_ sweetheart." he said as he walked away. others came up from over the hill. i saw lots more familair faces. I stood up. A girl with short, blak-brown hair and an axe strapped to her waist came up to me.

"Johanna," i said right before she slapped me across the face, hard enough to knock me down. I got back up, and saw a face that made katniss's heart flipp, and she started yelling.

"Gal-" and i was down, yet again, falling harder than last time. i stood up only to be met by a gun being pointed in my face.

"Now, now, fox face, put the gun down," said Haymitch. she lowered the gun.

"What's your name?"

"wanderer," i replied.

"I'm going to call you wanda, ok?" before I could answer he came up to me and put a blindfoldaround my eyes, and tied my hands behind my back. A pair of rough hands grabbed my wrsits and started dragging me alone with them.

 _Oh gale, it's me! Can't you see i'm still here? WHere is prim? is she ok? Gale, please, just look at me, and stop being such a dumb butt and reliese i' m still here._

Well, i can answer a couple of those questions for her.

"Where is prim? Is she ok?" I asked before Katniss could stop me.

There was a pause as they decided if they would tell us.

"She is _fine_. And _you_ are _not_ allowed to go near her!" Gale growled. katniss started cying as much as was posible when you are trapped in the mind, but her emotions were so strong, that I too started crying.

"Katniss, i'm sorry, I tried. You must really love her if you are making us both cry," I mumbled.

 _it's ok, wanda, you tried your best. And I do. I love prim so much you wouldnt be able to even imagine how much i love her._

katniss responds through tears,as Gales hands tighten around my wrists.

"Ouch," I unwillingly say in response.

"Just _shut up_ , You did this to katniss, your kind took her life," He said, ander dripping from his sentence.

"We didnt take her life, we just entered a soul into it, giving it a different o-" Katniss cut me off by making me bite down real hard on my tounge.

"OWW! WHY WOUKD YOU DO THAT? I DIDN"T SAY ANYTHING WRONG!" I shouted loud enough for everyone to hear.

"She's still kicking, 'aint"t she?" Haymitch asks.

 _Dont say yes, then it will make everyone more upset to know im stuck in here._

"Yes, she is. I don't think she is going anywhere for a _long_ time." I replie.

 _ugh, you can't lsten to directions, can you?_

"Nope," i replie under my breath, so only she can hear.

Gale lets go of my wrsits real fast, and i fall to the ground with a "Umph".

"Kat?" He says as he picks me back up and sets me on my feet, as he rips the blind off, momentarily blinding me with the sun.

"Ye-" I was cut off as his lips crashed hungrily onto mine.

 _"NO! HE IS_ MINE! _YOU CAN'T KISS HIM! HE IS_ MINE, _AND_ ONLYMINE!" Katniss screeched so loud, I stopped kissing him back for half a second. That's when she took back over, and shoved him _so_ hard, that he fell to the ground, and slid a couple feet back.

"Katniss! You really are still in there!" he said, a smile plastered on his lips.

That's when I finally noticed the blond boy in the back, relief washed across his face.

Do you know him? i silently asked katniss

 _"Yes... he saved my life a_ long _time ago, for no reason. His name is Peeta Mellark."_

What happened? I asked her.

 _He gave me bread when me and my family were starving. He renewed my hope._ She said as she relayed the memory opf that night in the rain, so many years ago. And i knew what I had to say. I mean, come _on_ , he obviuosly loves her.

"Peeta? She still remembers."

I think he was even more shocked than I thought katniss would be. But she was just mad.

" _HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT?! THATS GOING TO RUIN WHAT I HAVE WITH GALE! YOU SAID IT LIKE I_ LOVE _HIM! WHICH I CERTAINLY DO_ NOT _LOVE HIM!_

I drained out the rest of what she said when Peeta opened his mouth for the first time, and words came tumbling out.

"Well...ummm...t-tell her I sad she is w-welcome," He stutters.

Katniss stops her rant to laugh.

"She can hear you, ya know?" I say, and all we get in return is a pink cheeked boy, and a soft "Oh..."


	3. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING U KNOW**

 **HELLO! IM BACK AGAIN, WELL I KNOW NO ONE HAS READ THIS RIGHT NOW, BUT THEY WILL, I MEAN YOU ARE RIGHT NOW SO YEA, BUT I WILL TRY TO UPDATE AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE, I WILL PROBIBLY ONLY BE ABLE TO UPDATE ON WEDNESDAYS AND THURSDAYS.**

* * *

They decided that, just in case I was still trying to trick them, I would still have to wear the blindfold, but they wouldn't bind my wrists. It took a while of walking and we were kinda wobbly from almost dying not too long ago. After about an hour we heard a difference in the sounds the people walking in front of us made, and we figured we must be here-where ever here was-, and we let out a sigh as we walked into the entrance of what must be a cave, from the way our footsteps seemed to eco around us, and the sun was immediately gone from our backs.

"Watch your head here, Sweetheart, the ceiling gets pretty low in here," Haymitch.

How can I watch my head if I can't see anything? I silently ask Katniss.

"He means duck your head, brainless #2," Someone says, that Katniss easily recognizes as Johanna.

"Oh," I say as I duck my head. The air smells a little like there had once been water damage, I notice.

 _Or maybe, they have a natural water source somewhere in here,_ Katniss says.

Well, that would make sense, I guess. We get nearer to an opening, and I can hear a loud commotion inside.

 _It's an argument, and I bet we can guess what they are arguing about._

Yup. We sure can, they are arguing about us. We entered the room and haymitch took off our blindfold.

It tok us maybe a second to find the person we had gone through all this trouble originally for.

 _Prim._

* * *

cya soon, _**DANDELION-DAISEY**_


End file.
